Now's not the time to be a Tomb Raider, Sivir
by Mistercreationist
Summary: It seemed Sivir was given some misinformation about a certain Tomb in hopes of plundering it. But in the end, was she really in it for the gold, or perhaps a certain hound? Originally a roleplay between a friend and myself, I spent time editing it with them to make it more story-suitable. Nasus/Sivir. Lemony goodness in the later chapters, if you're into that.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit. He said it would be here, it has to be. I just wasted time and gold on this, and I'm getting what I came for." Sivir continued to sift through the urns and vases that lay askew in the tomb she was currently in. Each opened to a mixture of sand and dust. Hours spent on this activity had left her drained, both physically and in terms of patience.

Nasus trudged through the sand just outside of the tomb that Sivir had been within, an uneasy feeling coiling deep in the Curator's gut. Furrowing his brow, he turned on his heel and went inside the tomb. Descending inside, he manouvered safely before he came across the sound of pottery being shoved around. Nasus held his cane at the ready, going deeper to inspect the sound. It was none other than Sivir, the infamous Battle Mistress.

**"Sivir, what is your purpose here, in this tomb? It is not something you should be defacing in such a manner."** Nasus rested his cane down, glaring directly at the woman. He would not act without answers, first.

Sivir was opening a large urn when Nasus spoke. His deep, bass voice and her not-knowing he was there startled her, causing her to jump. She turned around, prepared for a fight. "By the Gods, Nasus... you could at least knock! I'm looking for... things. I probably own this pyramid thanks to my royal lineage, so I think of it as house cleaning. What's it you? You sure have done a great job of keeping people out places in the past."

**"Knock? There is no door."** He walked over to her side, looking down at her curiously. **"Do not abuse your lineage to Azir, Sivir. You are a powerful warrior, do not stain it with such brass accusations. This tomb could belong to anyone, but I cannot tell."**

Sivir laughed and shook her head, going back to rummaging through the urns. "Ha. I like the compliment, but I wouldn't say I'm abusing it. I could do WAY more if I really wanted to. What are you doing here anyway?"

"**You are forgetting I am Ascended. I go where I will to be."** The Curator stated simply, moving to look over into what Sivir was looting. There didn't seem to be much of value in this ruin, as far as they both knew. And yet… it seemed vaguely familiar to him. **"Why have you come here, Sivir? This tomb is practically empty."**

"That's the problem. There is nothing here, nothing worth taking." Sivir sighed and placed the cover back on the urn. She jumped and sat atop of it, reaching up to Nasus's chest level. With a groan, Sivir dropped her head into her hands. "These tombs are always empty. I keep telling myself there's gotta be something left. But each and every time there isn't anything."

Nasus looked around the tomb. **"Many of the tombs today have been scavenged to a point where the walls that once stood proud are nothing but crumbling pebbles among the sand."** The Curator moved to one of the walls, brushing his hand over it as dust flew off of the rocks. **"But that is what your people say, when there is still much value to every tomb above the sands. Look."** He urged Sivir to stand, taking his hand and swiping it across the tomb's wall, revealing beautiful hieroglyphics.

Sivir brought her head up to see the symbols. Though she had spent some time with Azir, he had only taught her some of the hieroglyphics, even fewer actually stuck with her. All Sivir saw was hundreds of little drawings that made one big picture. Sivir raised her head and responded dismally "What could these dusty walls have? It's just records of a past time. The last relics of a greater civilization."

**"Exactly. They have value beyond belief of what your people consider to be treasures."** Nasus took Sivir's hand, pressing it to the wall. **"These are what I consider the true treasures of Shurima. Gold and other coins have no value to me."**

Sivir felt Nasus's hand and blushed. His palm was rough, but the fur wisps that flowed over the back of his hand were soft and tickled her. The coolness of the wall had conflicted the warmth coming from Nasus. "I don't know. I could get ten copies of these walls with some gold."

Nasus sighed, but as he looked over the wall, he noticed something… off. **"...Every tomb's history has it's secrets. And no one realizes that they are all within their walls."** He raised Sivir's hand up to one of the higher points of the wall, pressing her finger against a small groove, the symbol inside resembled a canine. The walls began to shake, and the hieroglyphic's sinked down into the earth, revealing a walkway.

Sivir looked in awe as the wall slowly transformed into a hall. She grabbed all her equipment and started a run down the walkway. "Thanks, love! I'll be sure to save some- if you make it in time."

Nasus reeled back slightly by hearing her words. **"**_**Love?**_**"** He murmured, following Sivir down the hall momentarily after. He was curious himself as to what lay within.

It was dark. The dry air had cooled and created a wind tunnel in the hallway. Light from Sivir's torch bounced around, creating a warm orange glow around her. She had slowed down from her earlier sprint to make sure there weren't any traps. She turned her head and shouted back at Nasus. "Hey, catch up! There is something great ahead, I kno-". Suddenly Sivir shrieked as she fell and was hung upside down. Her torch and tools fell with a clank on the stone floor.

**"Fool."** Nasus muttered, quickly making his way to her. He reached up to untie her legs, carefully helping her to stand upright. Once he assumed Sivir was balanced, the Curator reached down to pick up her things, holding them out to her. **"You are infamous for your treks within tombs. Be more careful."**

Sivir shook the dust off of herself and grunted, "I could've gotten out of that myself." She couldn't shake the shivers she felt when Nasus' hands brushed against her. Sivir took her things from him and continued on into the hall.

Sivir, now carefully, walked slowly down the hallway. The wind had picked up and was audible. The torch was flickering and dying out. She picked up her pace.

**"This hall is large. I am curious as to what lies within." **Nasus's voice echoed down the dark hall, along with his cane's drop upon the floor with every step he took.

Sivir began to panic as the torch flickered out. Just as the darkness in the tomb surrounded them, she walked into a wall. She tried desperately to push it open but to no avail. "Hey, Nasus! Wanna put some of those nice arms t- I MEAN MUSCLES. JUST GET OVER HERE." Sivir's eyes widened when she said that last comment and she just tried to think he didn't hear it.

Approaching the wall, Nasus set his cane aside and pressed his palms to the stone. **"You are acting strangely, Sivir. We will discuss it after this venture."** With that, he turned his attention on the wall, positioning his feet. He began to push, a grunt of strength left the Curator as he moved the stone out of the way.

As Nasus was pushing the stone out of the way, something strange happened. _Light_. A great room appeared, as if from thin air. Torches on either side, not of the normal orange but of blue fire. As the room was slowly lit with a dull cyan, she stared in awe at the room itself. The walls gilded in gold. Urns and vases coated with thousands of years of dust. Piles of gold in the farthest corners. "I finally found it. I... I don't even..." Sivir gasped, she couldn't even speak, her greed overwhelming. "I have all that I need, right in this room." She started laughing.

**"Sivir."** Nasus quickly called, taking the mercenary by the shoulder. She slowly turned towards Nasus and just… grinned. "You're not stopping me. I know you'll try, but you are not getting in my way." Sivir quickly pushed him away from her and took a few steps back. "I'm going to count to three... either you fight me, or you walk away."

Nasus furrowed his brow, picking up his cane and stepping towards her. **"Under normal circumstances, I would allow you to plunder this tomb. But..."** He turned his head, pointing his cane to the farthest wall. **"This tomb belongs to an Ascended; to me, Sivir." **On the wall he was pointing to, lay an inscription of Nasus himself, _the tomb was his_. "**It is not yours to take."**

Sivir grabbed the ring on her belt, with a click, her legendary blade sprung to life. Plated in gold, she pushed another button and the blades began to rotate. "It's not stealing if they're dead."

**"You would kill me, when you have been fawning over me this entire time? You do not need these spoils, Sivir. You're life is already a pleasant one, do not force my hand."** Nasus bellowed his voice, slamming his cane down onto the stone floor. He would not relent.

Sivir frowned and snarled, "Yes. Yes I would. You're nice to look at, but that conscience is not going to get in the way of me and this treasure. I would take you, me and shower if I could, but if you're in my way, you're not going to stay there for long."

Nasus coughed awkwardly, that was... _something_, definitely. He had... an idea. It made him smirk. Walking over to Sivir with a snarl, he swooped her up into his arms, forcing her weapon out of her hand, and carrying it in his right. **"Perhaps you may return to this tomb at a later date, Sivir. But today is not that day. I have a compromise that does not involve conflict." **Amusement was apparent in his tone, carrying her all the way out of the tomb and into the sun and the sand. With a kick of the stone tomb behind him, he sent it rumbling down into the sand. Covered once more. After all, it was his tomb.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO! LET ME GO! YOU STUPID BEAST, LET! ME! GO!" Sivir kicked and flailed about in his arms. She punched his back and tried to knee him in the stomach.

Nasus set Sivir down, handing the weapon back to her. **"I am assuming you got your childish fit out of you, yes?"** He cocked his head slightly, looking down at her with great amusement.

"I better get a nice date out of this.", she grumbled **"Seeing as you just attempted to challenge me to a petty fight, that is unlikely." **Nasus laughed, crouching down into the sand. **"What was your intention, Sivir?"**

"My intention? Take all the riches and leave. Maybe retire. Maybe get a new outfit? Anything I could've ever wanted and needed."

**"I thought your mercenary life set you up for such greatness already, why search for more when you had enough?"**

Sivir stood up and shook off the sand on her. She snickered at his question, "You have got to be kidding me. Mercenary work doesn't pay as well as I'd like it to. It isn't all too available because everything is handled through the Fields of Justice. Mercenary work hasn't gotten me shit! You want to know why I want more? It's cause I have to. I need it. You think I can keep this up forever? I know I'm getting older everyday. I want the life. To settle down, and live my golden years in peace with some fucking cool stories for my children."

**"I consider you a friend, Sivir. All you must do is ask, and I will help you."** Nasus spoke softly, now understanding Sivir's side to things. Sure, her approach on the situation was... inappropriate, but her greed for such pleasures is common among humans.

"Great, a friend. That's a cute sentiment. Maybe next time I'll ask you not to fuck me over like that. It'll definitely help me." Sivir sighed impatiently and looked around, the desert stretching around them.

**"Do not blame me, Sivir. It is childish to think that because you saw it, that it is yours. The hieroglyphics in that tomb were of my Ascension."** Nasus stood, resting his cane down. **"I assume you desire to get to civilization. I can take you there."**

Sivir waved him off, and started walking in a random direction. " You've helped enough, I'm sure I can find it myself."

**"The direction you're going now is not to civilization."** Nasus's face grew a smug look, following behind Sivir.

Sivir groaned and kicked the sand. "After you."

Nasus chuckled, turning to the left, he began walking. **"It should not be far. Just over those dunes is the first town."**

Sivir reluctantly followed. After a couple minutes of silence in the heat, she asked, "So... um... anyone you like? Like in a love-y manner. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

**"I am an Ascended. I have no time for such trivialities, Sivir. Perhaps if I were a man again, I would."**

"Trivialities? If you're Ascended, then you have like millions of years left! Considering the fact you don't do anything anymore, you sit all day and go to the League's library, I would say you have a LOT of time. That last one... well, I can fix that one." Sivir smirked with the last comment.

**"You realize if I were to love a mortal, they would die quickly in my arms. I cannot give my heart to a mortal who will have a short life. It would be too much pain."**

Sivir made a pouty face and said, "Not even for a little? Even one day? Come on, you know you've been craving some kind of love. You can't stroke yourself forever and be sane."

**"I do not hold the same primal urges as humans, Sivir. If I crave any sort of bond, it would be an emotional one. A bond does not need sexual activities to be a happy one."**

"I'm not saying that... I mean, yeah sex is great. But think of it, you could literally watch your kids grow up. You can watch their kids, and the kids after that. You could always be there for them..."

**"I... never saw it like that. I suppose that is a benefit of an eternal life."** Nasus smiled down to Sivir, before looking ahead again. They were close to the town now.

"But whatever, we're almost there..." Sivir sighed and kept walking, as the final dune was passed over by the two.

Nasus stopped outside of the town, resting his cane in the sand. **"I cannot accompany you, for obvious reasons."**

Hearing Nasus say he couldn't accompany her made her turn around, looking up to him in confusion. "I don't see why not."

**"The Ascended do not usually wander among the people. I do not want to cause a stir."** Nasus looked into the town, around the people. **"When an Ascended shows, it is usually for a purpose."**

Sivir sighed and shook her head, "Just follow me and let me do the talking. These people know me well enough to understand."

**"If you insist."** Nasus shrugged, following Sivir into the town.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sivir and Nasus walked into the town, a crowd slowly gathered to meet them. They split to allow them to walk into the marketplace, all eyes glued on Nasus. Three men in exquisite clothing approached, one of the men being a few steps ahead of the others. "An Ascended? Amazing! You must come with us, we will-"

Sivir interrupted the man with a laugh, walking over to the man and holding out her hand to stop the fellow from getting any closer. With her free hand, she held out her blade. "I know it's hot, and people act crazy in heat, but this pup isn't goin' with you. Now, I'm going to count to three - if by that time you aren't gone, I'm going to make sure you become one with Shurima. Okay? One..."

With that, the trio quickly ran off into the crowd. Sivir addressed the people now, "Sorry for the distraction, people. Also, this is my friend Nasus. He will not kill you, so no need to worry. So please continue on with your day." The crowd simply shrugged and went on with their lives.

**"Humans... they're like little beasts, sometimes."** Nasus watched the little scene, unphased. He continued on beside Sivir, not quite sure where she was taking him.

Sivir turned back towards Nasus, and asked cheerfully, "Where do you want to go? There's a bar, library to our left. On the right, my house, mayor's office and museum. Oh god, I feel like a tour guide..." She giggled at the thought.

**"Anywhere is fine, Sivir. Take me where you see fit." **Nasus nodded his head with a small smile, appreciative of her offer.

Sivir walked towards the library, bringing Nasus with her. "What a better place for a da- I mean, show you. Didn't you use to guard one of these?" She laughed nervously.

**"Yes. It was a beautiful place."** Nasus remenescented in the memory, the walls of the library were large, books filled the shelves and were a large selection. It held more than stories. Memories, legends, smells, tomes. He loved that place.

Sivir pushed the double doors to the library open. The smell of ink and paper wafted over them. "Sorry if this isn't as grand as your old one. This is quite a small town. Most the books are pretty new, except the ones in the archives... which yours truly has access to." She flaunted.

**"That would be nice, thank you." **Nasus bowed his head politely, before walking through the library's doors. He took in the sight of the library before him, relishing in the pleasant feeling it brought him. **"Where is the archives?"**

Sivir pointed to the back at the small door. "It might be a tight fit... Anything specific you want to read?"

**"Nothing comes to mind. But I would enjoy looking through what this library has." **Nasus made his way to the small door, opening it and kneeling down to get himself inside. Once he got through, he held the door open for Sivir, closing it after her entry.

Sivir laughed as she tried to fit in the room with Nasus. "When I thought of us getting close, I didn't think like this." She opens a drawer and pulls out a pair of reading glasses. Once on, Sivir grabs a book on ancient economics.

Looking down, Nasus watched Sivir for a moment, before turning to rummage through some of the books. He grabbed one about literature. **"I did not know you required glasses." **He commented, glancing down at her. **"They compliment your features."**

Sivir blushed, continuing to flip through the different chapters. "I've read this book so many times. I always come back to it to see if I missed something. In the past, economies used to rely a little on mercenaries. During times of depression, mercenary work would help lift it back up.", she says out loud. Sivir just closes the book, smiles and puts back on the shelf.

**"I am assuming you would have liked to live in the past."** Nasus turned to her, though his gaze was fixated on his book as he flipped the pages.

Sivir leaned up against the wall and watched as Nasus read. "Well, yes and no. Yes to the mercenary work... but no to everything else. Pretty happy with most things here."

The Curator chuckled, closing the book and looking for another one. He was just skimming these, as he had read most of their contents in his own library so long ago. **"As am I."**

Sivir began to giggle at him. "You act funny when you read. It's cute."

**"Is that so? I find myself at peace when I read."** He smiled, grabbing a book about ancient Gods from the shelf.

"Your nose wiggles, a lot. Your ears twitch too. It's pretty funny."

**"Oh. Really? I never noticed that."** He paused, looking cross-eyed at his nose, wiggling it on purpose.

The Battle Mistress started laughing, a silly grin on her face. "Stop! My stomach hurts now!". She leaned over, gripping her abdomen as she laughed.

Nasus smiled, looking down at Sivir. **"Your laugh amuses me."**

Sivir finally catches her breath and sighs, "That's sweet. See? You just need someone to keep you company. Now, you're making jokes and stuff. Well as close to jokes as we can get to. We'll work on that."

He cocked his head to the side. **"What are you talking about now, Sivir?"**

"Nothing, love. Well, I'm done here. Anywhere you would like to go?"

**"That is the second time you have called me that."** Nasus closed his book, putting it back on the shelf.

Sivir felt her face flush from Nasus commenting on _that_, but chose to ignore it. To dismiss the topic, she went over and opened the door, holding it open for the Curator. As they left the sun was setting, probably six or seven PM. She looked to the horizon and saw the burning orange orb in the sky. Sivir sighed, and smiled.

"Where to next? I picked one, now your turn."

**"What are my options, again?"**

"Bar, Museum, and my house."

**"Bar is quite obviously a no. The other two, are options." **The Curator thought for a moment, resting against his cane slightly. **"Are you not tired, Sivir?"**

She yawns and stretches, "It's up to you."

**"You are tired. Let us go to your home, then."** Nasus spoke, looking around the town. He didn't know where she lived, so she would have to lead.


	3. Chapter 3

Sivir yawned and started the walk to her house. Her back began to ache so she kneaded it as they walked. "So there is one slight problem with my house..."

**"And what is that?"** Nasus replied, looking down at Sivir, watching her as they walked.

"I mean, it's not that big of a deal... There's only one bed, don't have many guests over. I can sleep on the couch. Don't worry, the bed is HUGE!"

**"I do not require sleep, Sivir. It is your bed."** Nasus assured. The Ascended did not require the same things as a human, after all.

"Oh, well in that case, just do you want really. I mean, it's going to be cold at night - it being a desert and all." Sivir stopped at the door to her house. "Here we are, the luxurious home of the Shuriman Desert's queen." She quipped, the sarcasm practically dripping from her voice. The home had a wooden exterior, with boards peeling off at the sides. A window at front was boarded up and had cracks all throughout.

**"Simply marry Azir if you truly wish to be a Queen. I am sure he would not object, as you are apart of his lineage. Keeps the blood strong."** Nasus joked, going to the door and opening it, letting Sivir go in first.

Sivir leered, shaking her head in disapproval. "As tempting as being a Queen truly is, marrying a bird is something I would rather not do, thanks." The Curator smirked down at her. "**Your choice."**

As Nasus pushed open the door, the wooden frame creaked. The air was dusty and cold. Sivir lit a lamp next to the door and put it on the center table, illuminating the living room with a dull hue of orange. A couch that had seen better days was spotted in the corner. A tall dresser half-opened revealed the Battle Mistress' outfits.

**"I often forget many of Shurima's people live in these conditions. It is a sad reality." **Nasus looked about the room, moving to set his cane aside the couch, before carefully sitting on it. He didn't want to break it.

Sivir started to unpack. She put her equipment belt on the a table in the back. She meticulously cleaned the tools spotless, and sharpened them. Sivir asked while unpacking, "Well, if there's anything I can get you, just ask. Although I don't have much."

**"Sivir, when you are finished, I have something for you."** The Curator pulled out a pouch from his belt, holding it as he waited.

Sivir carefully placed her tools back in their places and hung the belt on a nail in the wall. She turned around and walked towards Nasus, "What is that?"

Nasus took Sivir's hand, placing the pouch in her palm. It was rather heavy. **"A thousand gold pieces."**

Sivir took a step back and covered her mouth. Her hand trembled as she held the pouch. "No... no way... you didn't... you didn't need to do this. I mean, I'll take it! But I don't know what to say... thank you, for one."

**"We are friends, Sivir." **Nasus smiled slightly, putting his hand back in his lap.

Sivir was practically crying tears of joy. She jumped up and down in excitement. Sivir didn't know what to do, so she grabbed Nasus' face and kissed him. Once she realized what she did, she backed off immediately and ran to the bathroom.

Nasus was puzzled, sitting there silently. Humans are... definitely strange. Standing up, he went over to the bathroom door, knocking on it. **"Sivir."**

Sivir sat quietly on the floor, her back against the door. Her eyes full of regret and she said quietly, "I'm sorry, that was stupid of me." She groaned, rubbing her forehead.

**"Why are you sorry? I am not hurt. But this troubles you." **Nasus stood by the door.

Her head in her hands, Sivir begins to tear up, not from sadness; but from frustration at herself. She wipes her eyes and sniffles. "I just... ugh. I'm stupid."

**"Do not show weakness, Sivir. Face your worries."** Nasus slammed his palm on the door.

Sivir screamed back, "It doesn't work like that! I don't work like that... You think I want to show weakness? I just got carried away. A little too much. Caught up in a dream that'll never exist."

**"What are you speaking of, Sivir?" **Nasus shook his head, a little annoyed by how ...strange she was acting. He wasn't used to dealing with humans this way.

Sivir chuckled a little and responded coldly, "You. I know... I know we can't be something. A girl's gotta dream though." She stood up and leaned against the door with her shoulder.

Nasus sighed, rubbing his head. **"Is this what this is about? Your infatuation with me?"**

"Sorry for being human."

**"I was once human too, Sivir. Do not apologize for being who you are."**

"Well, you sure have forgotten about it... Well, just drop it. I'm taking a shower.". Sivir huffed in frustration, going to turn on the showerhead. "_I swear he is so stupid. I wonder how he even made it_." She mumbled, beginning to undress.

**"I have ears, Sivir.**" Nasus scoffed, forcing the door open. **"We will talk about this, now."**

Sivir yelped and screamed, "Nasus, woah! Give a girl some space!" She quickly redressed, despite nearly getting her shirt completely off.

**"That does not matter, you chose to shower at an inappropriate time. We will speak."** Nasus dismissed the fact that he was invading her shower time with a wave of his hand. **"I will not ignore this."**

"Well okay then. You wanna talk? Fine. You're an asshole. An inconsiderate, jerk. You say you used to be human, and instead you act like a dick with a superiority complex."

**"What are you spouting? I have treated you decently this entire time."**

"You are just so disconnected. No emotion whatsoever. It's like talking to a brick wall."

**"As an Ascended, I cannot have such leisurelies. It is not as simple as you think, Sivir. I have responsibilities."**

Sighing, Sivir leaned into the shower to turn off the water. Once the water came to a halt, she walked past Nasus and into the living room. "Oh, 'cause emotions are such a _leisure_. Woe is me the day those become too costly." She scoffed.

"**If you do not remember, Renekton is my brother, and now he is corrupted by being trapped with Xerath in that pit."** The Curator leered, following Sivir out of the bathroom.

She responded, "They already escaped, Nasus. There's not much you can do about putting them back into the pit that they came from. Not even your brother."

**"The point is, I loved my brother, and Azir trusted Xerath."** Nasus sighed, rubbing his forehead. **"What is it you want from me, Sivir?"**

Sivir threw her hands up with a groan. "I honestly don't know. If anything, I'd want you to lighten up a bit. Grow a heart. Something." She sat on the couch, easing her temples with her fingers.

**"And just how do you suggest I do such a thing?"**

"Spend time with those who have one. Marry an Ascended, something."

**"Renekton and Xerath are... my enemies, now. Azir is my Emperor." **Nasus sighed, sitting beside Sivir on the couch. **"What you said earlier, about marrying someone and having a family, watching my children grow. It's... tempting. But the idea of seeing the ones you love die out, it hurts."**

Sivir turned to face Nasus, a sly grin on her face as she chucked. "I'm sure Azir wouldn't mind. Keeps the blood strong, right?". She put her hand on Nasus' face and looked him in the eyes, smiling. "Well, all I'm trying to say is that you can't just live a lonely existence. You might be an Ascended but that shouldn't stop you from living life. If anything, this is a second chance. Do things you have not or wouldn't have done under normal circumstances."

**"Ah, but here is the situation, Sivir. As far as I know, humans cannot bear the children from an Ascended."** Nasus huffed.

"Well, last time I checked... I had Ascended blood in me. But tssk tssk."

**"Not exactly. Azir ascended after your situation with Cassiopeia. But I could be wrong."**

The Battle Mistress smiled deviously and questioned seductively, "Wanna try and find out?"

**"You are suggesting..."** Nasus was surprised. **"But why would you want to; with me?"**

Sivir smiled and moved closer to him with every reason, "Well, you're kinda hot. Those toned arms, abs. Not to mention, you have got all that fur. It's like velvet, it's such a turn on, for me at least."

Nasus sputtered. Was Sivir into... some kind of beastiality? **"You are... attracted to a canine? Really?"**

"Hey, everyone's got their little fetishes. This one's mine."

The Curator leered. **"It seems to me you are just interested in my body, Sivir. Is that all it is?"**

Sivir sighed, "Okay, yes. Like you're really smart and all..."

**"Yes? So it is just for my body?"** Nasus growled, getting ready to stand.

Sivir panicked and stumbled on her words, "NO! I mean, like my main attraction is your body. Wait no wrong words... What I meant to say is that I really like how you know what you're doing. I love that you respect your heritage and your position in it. Your body is like a close second to your mind."

He relaxed again, it was obvious he was still quite uncertain. **"I think I understand now. But I want you to be serious here, Sivir. Remember I am not a human, someone who would be willing to do sexual acts just for the thrill."**

Sivir took a breath and looked Nasus in the eyes with a serious look, "I know. You have definitely made it clear that this is not a 'spur of the moment' thing."

Nasus sighed, looking at her intensely. **"Very well, Sivir. I will give you what you want."**

Sivir quickly grew a smile. She got on her knees on the couch and leaned in for a kiss, putting her arms around his neck.


End file.
